clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
CC-01/425
|era(s) = Clone Wars |died = |rank = CommanderTroopers with a CC number were commanders or captains. 01/425 ordered them around more like a commander. |role = Advisor}} CC-01/425, '''also known as '''Advisor, was a clone advisor that helped Delta Squad on its missions during the Clone Wars. The members of Delta Squad (Scorch, Sev, Fixer, and Boss) never saw him in person, but instead saw him as a hologram and heard him inside their comlinks. He helped them in the First Battle of Geonosis, an investigation, and the Battle of Kashyyyk. In the event that they would not respond, this trooper would presume them terminated. History CC-01/425 was born in 32 BBY on the planet of Kamino. He was given specialized training as an advisor and a tactician rather than a soldier, however, he still wore standard Phase I armor, rather than navigation officers uniform. CC-01/425 participated in the First Battle of Geonosis as an advisor for Sergeant Boss of Delta Squad. He guided Boss through several obstacles and gave him intel on where to find the rest of his squad.Star Wars: Republic Commando He provided the squad with intel on locating and executing Sun Fac, as well as provided them with an additional objective of taking out a droid control ship after Theta Squad was wiped out and failed to do so.Republic Commando: Hard Contact In 21 BBY, 367 days (a year and two days) after the First Battle of Geonosis, Advisor was tasked to give intel during a Mission to the Chaykin cluster, where the Prosecutor was discovered. However, the Prosecutor had disappeared; it was last seen near the Corellia system. The ship was no longer functioning, when Delta Squad investigated it. After the squad deployed to the ship, they lost contact with Advisor, as their comms were jammed. Contact was restored once the squad destroyed the Separatist comm jamming device on the bridge. Once he received word from Delta Squad, Advisor scanned the ship for any non-Republic personnel. They discovered that there was a Trandoshan ship one of the hangars. Boss confirmed that they had dealt with several Trandoshans on board already, when Advisor discovered this. He ordered Delta Squad to repel the enemy boarders and destroying their ships. The Squad located the ship, but also discovered there was a Separatist presence on board the ship. They also discovered that a Lucrehulk-class ship was nearing the ship. While the Squad was attacking the Trandoshans and Separatists, Advisor contacted the Arrestor and their Captain, Talbot. The Arrestor came into the system and opened fire on the Separatist ship, along with Prosecutor's turbolaser batteries, and destroyed it. Armor and Equipment This advisor wore standard Phase I armor. He used his comlink a lot to advise the commandos of Delta Squad. The trooper possessed no weapons on his figure, but he most likely possessed a standardized weapon, such as DC-15S blaster carbine, DC-15A blaster rifle or a DC-17 hand blaster. Timeline References Category:Clone troopers Category:Delta Squad Category:Clone advisor